


The Chronicles of Lane

by ZeRoyalSushi



Category: Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: F/M, Monolocke, Multi, Nuzlocke Challenge, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeRoyalSushi/pseuds/ZeRoyalSushi
Summary: This'll probably happen soon.Also sorry about how hecking cliché this beginning is... Unfortunately, that's how I recall the original being, so oh noes spaghettios, here we go again.Oh, and, just to make this clear.  This is a WIP Pokemon Platinum AU Monolocke sort of dealio.  So there's that.





	1. Humble Beginnings (Preface)

**Author's Note:**

> This'll probably happen soon.  
> Also sorry about how hecking cliché this beginning is... Unfortunately, that's how I recall the original being, so oh noes spaghettios, here we go again.  
> Oh, and, just to make this clear. This is a WIP Pokemon Platinum AU Monolocke sort of dealio. So there's that.

Preface Start

August 12, 20XX, 3:35 AM SWT (Sinnoan Western Time) -- Canalave City

* * *

Roark was sitting on a small rocking chair placed on the edge of a patio.  It overlooked the scenery nicely, facing the vast Sinnoan West Ocean.  The cool breeze wafted over his dozing body, imbuing each subtle crash of the ocean's water onto Canalave's banks with a calmness.  The chair, it rocked, back and forth, back and forth, comforting the sleeping soon-to-be-13-year-old.

_CRASH!_

The child awoke from his slumber suddenly as he was splashed in the face with ice-cold salt water.  He spit what got into his mouth out, coughing.

"Get up.  Tonight, you leave to become a real man," an old figure croaked out.  
"But Father—"  
"Pack your things and leave."  
"But—"  
"GO."  
  
And so the child dejectedly got their belongings together (mainly consisting of an oversized miner's helmet and a just-as-oversized pair of boots) and began the treacherous journey to Sandgem Town.


	2. Lab Visit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ
> 
> ^  
> Anna, yes I am just continuing this out of spite. Refer to above link for the Rickroll Supreme.

Chapter Start -- Lab Visit!

August 13, 20XX, 9:03 AM SWT -- Sandgem City

* * *

Roark dopily walked down the edges of Route 201, staggering his way down into Sandgem.  He limped over to the Pokemon Center and leaned against its side wall.  He held the miner's helmet stiffly to his head and shoved his loose gray trousers into the insides of his large boots.

An older looking man approached him, looking to be in his late 40's-early 50's with a gray goatee covering his chin.  It seemed odd to Roark that this man would be wearing one of those sciencey lab coats in this weather.  Summer mornings were weird.

"Hello," he said. "You must be Roark, right?"  
"Mhm!"  
"Good, good.  Follow me to my lab now, sonny.  We have a bit to discuss before we let you have a Pokemon."

They made a quick right turn and entered the Pokemon Lab.

"We've been expecting you, young Roark.  My name is Professor Rowan, but you... can call me Professor."  
"H-Hello there, Mr... uh... Mr. Professor!"  
"Close enough.  Well then, since you're a tad late, all of the original Pokemon are gone.  This, unfortunately, means that you won't have your own special starter."

Roark's already rough face saddened, his forehead wrinkling.  He pushed his glasses higher onto his nose.

"What will... I do, then, Mr. Professor?" he asked.  
"Don't worry, child.  You may not be getting your own 'starter' Pokemon, but you  _will_ be getting your own Pokemon to start off with."  
"Wha-"  
"You're getting a Pokemon."

The child's eyes lit up with glee as the Professor produced a Pokeball from one of his coat's pockets.

"Now then, this is yours as long as you agree to a few rules," the Professor explained.  
"Mhm, gotcha!" said Roark, whose head was now bobbing up and down from pure disbelief (the good kind, not the bad kind).  
"Firstly, you must record data on any Pokemon you find in this Pokedex."  
"Understood!"  
"Secondly, you must treat this Pokemon nicely and swear to do no harm to it or with it."  
"Alrighty!"  
"Thirdly, you must not have intercourse with your Pokemon."  
"Gotch-- wait, what's an interco-"  
"Is that a  _yes_ or a  _no_ , child?"  
"Yeeeeees. Definitely."  
"Good.  It's yours.  Press the button on it," the Professor said, softly throwing the Pokeball at Roark.

Roark pressed the button and out came a female Shinx!  It was the size of a Golden Retriever, yet... somehow looked much fuzzier and cuddlier.  He jumped directly onto her and gave her a tackle-hug.

"WHOAAAAA!" She yelled. "Come on, dude... at least, like... give me some warning beforehand."

The child immediately slid away from the Shinx and stared at it from 5 feet away, the side of his head pressed against the linoleum flooring.

"It can talk?" he croaked out.  
"Nonsense," said the Professor. "You're probably just imagining things."  He winked at Roark then went back to his last question.  "One last thing before I send you off, would you like to nickname this new Pokemon of yours?"  
"My name's Lane," purred the Shinx.  
"I'll go with Lane, Mr. Professor!"  
"All right then, child.  It's time for your Pokemon Adventure to finally begin.  Now go on and get on outta here before I regret giving you that Shinx!"

And with that, Roark left the Lab with his chin up.  "You wanna stay in the Pokeball or out here with me, Lane?"  
"I'd prefer outside if that'd be okay with you."  
"Of course!  We're a team now, so it'd be best for you to be comfortable, Lane."  
"...Thanks, u-um.  Yes."


	3. Route 202! (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roark's first encounter! Wonder how this'll go.
> 
> To re-iterate, this isn't really the best of fics, so aAAAA I'm trying as hard as I can with the limited amount of time I have to make these, lmao.

Chapter Start -- Route 202! (Part 1)

August 13, 20XX, 10:33 AM SWT -- Sandgem City

* * *

Roark and Lane were strolling down to the entrance to Route 202 when a question arose in Roark's head.

"Yo, Lane," started Roark, "What's an 'intercourse'?"  
"I, uh... what?  Sorry, I don't quite... understand..."  
"Earlier when I was talking to the professor, he said one of the rules in keeping you was to not have 'intercourse' with you."  
"Mhm... what, um.  What about that, Roark?"  
"Weeeeell, I looked it up online, and it said 'intercourse' meant conversing between people!  And that 'conversing' is just like you talking to me and me talking to you... does that mean we shouldn't be talking?"  
"No, no.  Roark, he meant something different by that."  
"Then what'd he mean?"  
"I, uh.  Gosh darn it.  Lane, have your parents told you about the Pidgeots and the Beedrills yet?"  
"What?"  
"...Gosh, this is gonna be hard to explain.  So, Lane.  You know how you have a dick, right?  A penis?"  
"...Yeah?"  
"Well, girls don't have those.  They have things called vaginas that, well.  They're what you put your dick into during sex."  
"What's sex?"  
"Oh my lord, this is going to take a while."  
  
_5 minutes later, both of them crouching in the alleyway of the Pokemon Center._

"Oh.  I, uh.  Oh," Roark stammered out.  
"Mhm," said Lane, getting pretty annoyed over the current situation.  
"Well... what does that have to do with Pokemon at all?"  
"You'll see once we enter our first encounter with a wild Pokemon."  
"Off we go then!"  
  
And so the two of them went back over to the entrance to Route 202.  Lane looked up at Roark as he looked down, their eyes meeting.  They nodded in unison as they stepped out into the tall grass.  The grass rustled back and forth behind them as though something was approaching them.  The both of them walked calmly forwards through the brush, when suddenly, Lane let out a yelp.  
  
"Fuck!"  Lane yelled as she was pinned to the floor by a male Shinx.  Its cock was already hard with anticipation as it waited its turn to enter her.

 


End file.
